


Bedroom Hymns

by BackinBlack47



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack47/pseuds/BackinBlack47
Summary: Rey and Kylo with some feels and some exploits in the bedroom. Aka I listen to Florence and the Machine too much. Inspired by the song Bedroom Hymns.





	Bedroom Hymns

Breathe.

Breathe and focus.

Rey is trying to meditate. Trying. Every time she gets close to some form of peace, she feels off. She sighs and uncrosses her legs, letting them fall over the edge of the bed, burying her face in her hands.  
She feels the familiar pull on her mind. Oh no.

Kylo Ren.

She hears him sigh in front of her. She doesn’t look up.

“Why are you here?” she says through clenched teeth.

“That’s a loaded question.” His voice is expressionless.

“I’m not in the mood for your attempt at humor.” She finally looks up at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

“The force seems to do whatever it wants, regardless of our thoughts on the matter,” he says, anger leeching into his voice.

“Why are you angry? You don’t get to be angry,” she yells at him. He’s clad in his usual black garb. He’s sitting in a chair, fingers digging into the arm rests. “I trusted you and you betrayed me and-“

“And what?” He stands up and strides to her. “You left me for dead. I asked you to join me and you left me for dead.” Anger is rolling off him in waves. His fists are clenched by his sides, and he is nearly shaking.

She shakes her head, at a loss for words. “How could you think that? I didn’t use you. I’m not that type of person, like you-“

“Stop pretending,” he snaps. “You used me, then you left when I had done what you wanted.” His voice falls. “You were just too _valiant_ to kill me when I couldn’t fight back,” he spits. He’s glaring at her, and suddenly, she can’t take his anger.

“I didn’t leave you. I made sure you were alright, that you weren’t hurt, that you were still breathing,” she says levelly at him.

She can feel his emotions through the bond. His anger at being left for dead, his longing for her- oh.

She looks up at him and he looks away, teeth clenched. He clearly hadn’t meant for her to feel that. She slides off the bed takes a step closer to him. “Kylo,” she says. Ben, she thinks. He’s still looking determinedly away. She reaches up and presses her hand to his cheek. His hand closes around her wrist. She turns his head towards her. His eyes bore into hers. She stands on her tiptoes and presses her lips to his.

A dam breaks inside her.

In a flash, his hands are wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him. Her hands lock around his neck. The kiss is awkward at first, as neither of them have any experience. But they soon slip into a rhythm of lips and teeth and tongue. His lips are the softest thing she’s ever felt, and Rey wishes this would never end.

Rey is seized by a moment of panic.

What is she doing?

They’re on opposite sides of a war. He’s supposed to be the enemy.

She jerks completely away from him, gasping for breath. Kylo’s chest is heaving, hair mussed from her hands, lips dark pink against his pale complexion. He stares at her unblinkingly, and then begins to fade from her vision.

She is left standing alone, with a hole in her heart and tears in her eyes.

*

Rey is crying. Great heaving, choking sobs. Leia’s funeral took place this morning. The Resistance was low on resources, low on people, but the loss of the General had taken the largest toll. She had just died, gone to sleep and never woken up. Rey misses her dearly. Leia was the closest thing she ever had to a caring mother. She left the funeral as soon as it was over. She had walked calmly out of sight, then broken into a full out run, tears leaking from her eyes. She had wanted to be alone, to mourn.

She reaches her room, opens the door, and slams it closed. She sinks to the floor, sobs wracking her body. She was so tired of having people she cared about taken from her. Her parents, Leia-who was next?

She doesn’t notice the shift in the force until she hears him.

“Rey?” Kylo’s voice is laced with concern. She knows she probably looks ridiculous and weak to him, collapsed on the floor, unable to control her sobs. She’s too emotional to block her mind from him. She feels his surprise, and a flash of regret and sadness. This makes her cry even harder.

He scoops her into his arms. She stiffens at first, then relaxes fully into him. She’s so used to being alone that she often forgets how good it feels to be comforted, to be held. She feels him plop down, on the bed by the feel of it. She’s jostled as he props himself up against the headboard, rearranging her over his lap. She can feel the cool sheets beneath her feet. She buries her face in his chest, sobbing so hard she’s shaking.

His hands move up and down her back, soothing, calming. She’s never seen him this tender before, and that makes her cry harder. She cries for Leia’s death. She cries for who Ben Solo was, and what Kylo Ren is now. She cries because Leia never got the chance to reconcile with her son. She cries because Ben Solo didn’t get the chance to see his mother before she died, to be part of a proper funeral for her.

He holds her tighter, kisses the top of her head so softly she thinks she imagined it. She wraps her arms around him and takes a shaky breath. She looks up at his face. His eyes are red rimmed. He must have cried with her. Her lips start to quiver. His mouth twitches downwards.

“Rey,” he whispers. “Don’t cry.” That makes her cry again. Because Kylo Ren telling her not to cry for him fills her with a special sort of sadness.

Eventually her sobs turn to sniffles, then to nothing. They sit together in silence, arms still wrapped around one another. She falls asleep to the gentle thump of his heartbeat.

When she wakes, she is alone in her room. Her bedsheets still smell like him.

*

Rey misses him. She misses Kylo Ren. Rey, the last Jedi, misses Kylo Ren, the Jedi killer. She could laugh at the absurdity of the whole thing, if it wasn’t so fucked.

She’s lying in bed, about to sleep for the night. Her thoughts drift towards him. His hair. His lips. His eyes, startlingly kind against the cruel sneers of Kylo Ren. His body, without a shirt on. She could count every scar, trace and flexing of his muscles under his skin. She feels the familiar tug on her mind as their bonds snaps into place. Oh kriff.

“Yes?” he says. He’s standing at the end of her bed and staring at her hungrily. She can barely see him in the near dark. Rey can feel heat rising up her cheeks. Oh, kriff. He felt everything she was thinking.

“I… um…” she stutters. She sits up, the blanket sliding down from her shoulders. She feels surprise from the bond. And…arousal? She remembers what she’s wearing and blushes harder. Oh kriff. She’s wearing a shirt, scavenged from somewhere. Thin and threadbare, with nothing underneath. She doesn’t move to cover herself. Instead, she stands up on her knees, shuffling closer to him. She stops when she’s standing directly in front of him. He leans towards her but says nothing. She can feel the heat radiating from him. She reaches up and pulls his face down to hers.

The kiss starts out gently, then turns wild. He pulls her flush against him. Her hands move over his body, working under his shirt to glide over his skin. She can feel his arousal pushing against her stomach. She pulls her lips away abruptly. She feels his panic rise through the bond- _I’m sorry I_ -

_Shh_ \- she tells him. She tugs his shirt free of his pants and tries to lift it over his head. _Why are you so kriffing tall?_ She’s giddy with excitement, wants to feel his skin against hers. He lifts his shirt the rest of the way over his head and pulls her close again. His hands are everywhere. He cups her breasts, fingers making her nipples into stiff peaks through her shirt. His hands dip lower on her body. When the dip over the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs she gasps, the sound muffled by his mouth. Her hips move to his, grinding against them. She leans back, pulling him down on top of her. He braces himself on one forearm, the other arm reaching down again. _Tell me what to do_ he says though the bond. And she does.

“Kylo, Ben, oh-” she says his name like a prayer. _Don’t stop_.

She can never truly parse where Kylo Ren ends and Ben Solo begins. She doesn’t know which she’s with now, and at this moment she doesn’t really care. The sounds she’s making are embarrassingly loud in this room, and it’s as if he were made specifically for her pleasure.

He stills, leaving his fingers still inside her. “Say it again,” he says. She stares down at him. His hair is wild from her hands, and his lips are deep pink, swollen from kissing.

“What?” she pants.

“My name.”

“Make me.”

He does, of course. His name falls from her lips over and over, a benediction as he pleasures her.  
Her orgasm is sudden, hips bucking forwards, hands twisting in the sheets. She’s left panting, chest heaving and head light.

She locks eyes with him. He slips his fingers out of her and puts them in his mouth. He sucks them clean, never breaking eye contact. He begins to disappear then. Rey watches him go, then stares at the spot he disappeared from. She runs her fingers through her hair, working it free of knots, then she snuggles under the covers, a smile on her face.

*

Rey is running for her life. 2 Stormtroopers are behind her, rapid fire blaster bolts at her heels.  
“Rey, where are you?” Finn’s panic laced voice comes through her comm.

“Finn, go back to the ship. I’ll meet you there,” she pants in response.

And she does, and they leave, but their mission was a failure, and Rey is mad. At herself, for trusting him, at him, because he promised that he wouldn’t attack the Resistance any longer. She clenches the controls tightly as she pilots herself and Finn back to relative safety.

*

Rey is seething. She paces in her quarters. Loose objects are rattling on the floor. She’s knows she should be more in control, but kriff it, she’s angry and she needs to see him. This is the first time she’s tried to summon him through the bond, and she doesn’t know what to do. She knows next to nothing about the inner workings of the force.

She knows she’s succeeded when she feels the familiar tug in her mind, and Kylo appears. Her room fades around her. She’s in his bedroom fully. She’s too angry to wonder more about the intricacies of their force bond.

“You asshole!” she screams at him. He stays still as a statue.

“Why,” she yells. His teeth are clenched, and his hand hasn’t moved from his side. She doesn’t stop until she notices the blood dripping onto the floor.

“You’re bleeding,” she says.

He nods, jaw clenched. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I’m sorry.” His voice catches, and he looks away.  
“Why are you bleeding?” she asks pathetically. She doesn’t know what to do.

“Hux,” Kylo manages to get out. “Hux tried to kill me. He sent the storm troopers after you, too.” He looks up at her with tears forming in his eyes. “I should have stopped him. I’m sorry, Rey.” He looks away as his tears begin to fall.

Rey softens. “Here, let me help you,” she says. He’s still as she removes his hand from his side. The gash is on his right side. His right arm is clenched in a fist, ramrod straight at his side. She grabs his chin gently and turns his head towards hers. She gives his lips a gentle peck.

“You’re not alone,” she says.

She helps him peel off his shirt. He can’t lift his right arm without more blood gushing from the wound. She watches while he cleans it, and she presses a large bacta patch onto it when he’s done. She can feel his exhaustion through the bond, can see it in his face. He swallows pain medication, and she leads him to his bed.

“Sleep,” she says.

“Stay,” he says. “Please.”

And she does. She slides into bed beside him. He tries to reach out for her, but winces as his side moves. She reaches out for him instead. She runs her hands through his hair, over his face, over his body. She traces her fingers over his many scars. He stares at her like she’s his savoir, like the universe put her here especially for him. She takes his fear and sadness and soothes it, calming his rough edges. Eventually, his eyes fall closed and his breathing slows. She stays awake, watching him sleep. He looks worried, even in his sleep. She reaches out to press the thumb into the crease between his eyebrows and is thrown into a nightmare.

_Her, suspended in the air, Snoke guiding Kylo’s hand and his lightsaber into her chest as she screams._ _General Hux, driving a long knife into her chest._

_Her, standing over him, covered in her own blood. “You failed me.”_

“Ben,” she says, shaking him awake. His eyes fly open wildly, look around but not seeming to see her. He starts to sit up and cries out because the gash in his side is still relatively fresh.

“Ben,” she yells. He finally realizes that she’s there, and he deflates back into the pillows.

“Rey,” he says, voice cracking. He reaches for her and winces. She gently pulls him closer, shifting his head to her chest and wrapping her arms around him.

“You’re safe,” she says.

He falls into a peaceful sleep this time. She soon follows.

She doesn’t know how long she sleeps. She wakes up to warmth and the gentle light of the beginnings of a day cycle. She opens her eyes to find Kylo staring at her. His eyes are half closed, a gentle smile on his face. “I’ve dreamed of this,” he says, his voice sluggish.

“So have I,” she whispers.

They spend every night together after that.

*

“Kylo,” she says. Ben, she thinks.

“Hm?” he mumbles. She’s in his arms, head on the pillow opposite his. He’s soft like this, the rough edges of Kylo Ren smoothed down to the gentleness of Ben Solo.

“What happened to General Hux?”

He stiffens at that, eyes opening to meet hers. “I killed him.”

She nods. “How?”

He opens his mind to hers, sending forth the painful memory.

_A sharp pain in his side. A wild spike of fear, cold metal on his neck, choking him. He throws himself out of his chair, scrambling away. Hux stands over him, a blaster in one hand, a knife in the other. 6 Deathtroopers surrounded him, weapons all pointed straight at Kylo._

_“I killed your little Jedi,” Hux sneers. “You’re next.”_

_Kylo’s mind goes blank when he mentions Rey._

_“What did you do?” Kylo spits._

_Hux smiles. “She may be a Jedi, but she’s untrained and outnumbered. She’ll be dead soon enough.”_ _Time seems to slow down. Hux’s finger flickers on the blaster trigger. But Kylo is fast and strong and angry. He spots what’s happening. He reaches out with the force, then lunges for Hux._

_It ends with Hux’s body splayed out on the floor, knife buried in his throat, corpses of the Deathtroopers scattered around the room. Walking towards the control rooms, hand to his side to stop the flow of blood. Storming in on the other generals with an explosion of the force. Demanding knowledge on the resistance, on Hux’s plan. Plowing into minds with the force, ripping through all of the generals’ usual mental defenses._

_“Thankfully, no one else was plotting to kill me.” Kylo says, startling Rey out of his head. “At least no one high up enough to matter,” he amends._

“Good,” Rey whispers. “I’m glad. I’m glad your safe.”

“I did it for you,” he says, after a pause. “It’s all for you. Snoke, Hux. I offered you the galaxy.”

“I don’t want the galaxy,” she says, moving closer to him.

_Ben_ she thinks. She feels him tense at the name, buts she reaches up to cup his cheek and presses her mouth to his. _I just want you_.

*

“I want to see you,” Kylo says.

“Hm?”

“I want to see you, in person.”

Rey pauses for a moment to think. “I’ll see what I can do.”

*

They meet on some small planet in the middle of nowhere that Rey never bothers to remember the name of. She spins some lie about finding something related to the Jedi texts to Finn, punches the coordinates into her ship, and speeds away. She feels guilty for lying to them. She knows she should be more careful, but she trusts him now, trusts the gentleness of his touch, trusts both side of him, Kylo Ren and Ben Solo, with her life.

Her heart speeds up as she breaks through the atmosphere. She can feel him here, feel how close he is.

She lands next to his ship, in some deserted jungle. The pull of their bond is achingly strong here.

She exits her ship and sees him. Tall grass under his boots, dressed in all black, scar startlingly pink against his pale skin. She runs to him. He meets her halfway, pulls her off her feet in a bruising kiss.

They break apart too quickly. But Rey has something else in mind first.

She wants to fight him, wants to feel that same rush of adrenaline she felt back in Snoke’s throne room- their minds, hearts, bodies, moving in sync. Quick as lightning, she unclips her lightsaber and ignites it in one smooth motion. She swings at him. He must be able to feel her intent through the bond, as his saber comes up to block her blow. Their eyes lock.

They are in perfect sync, each swing met with another, lightsabers swinging, clashing, thrusting against one another. The bond is working in full force. Rey can see his movements before he makes them, she knows he can see hers. They fight with each other, not against, and Rey feels alive.  
They pause at the same time, lightsabers locked together. He turns off his lightsaber first. “Rey,” he says. He says her name like a prayer, like she’s the only thing in the galaxy. She turns off her lightsaber and leaps on him.

He catches her, wraps his hands around her thighs and her legs around his waist. Their lips lock, tongues swirling, fighting for dominance. She’s running her hands through his hair - _gods how is it so kriffing soft_ – and down his chest, over his back.

No meeting through their force bond could compare to this. He’s warm and solid against her. She can feel every muscle, every breath he takes.

He whispers her name over and over, through his mouth, through the bond. _Rey Rey Rey Rey Rey Rey_ -He whispers her name like she is his salvation. He whispers her name like he’s a dying man on Jakku and she’s an oasis in that forsaken desert. He whispers her name like she is the only thing in the galaxy that matters, like she is a planet and he a moon caught in its gravity.

She steers him towards his ship. She can feel his apprehension when his eyes glance over the Falcon. Too many memories, to many buried emotions. Rey would unpack that later. She has more immediate things to focus on. Kylo’s lips move to suck a bruise into her neck, and her legs nearly give out at the sensation. He holds her steady, nearly lifts her off her feet as he keeps pace toward his ship. It’s huge, and luxurious on both outside and inside.

They leave a trail of clothes throughout his ship and they move closer and closer to the bedroom. As the gangway to the ship pulls up, Rey unfastens his cloak, leaving it crumped on the floor directly in front of the door. A few feet farther and she slips her hands under the hem of his shirt, pulling him down as she lifts it over his head. She’s impatient, skin on fire from the heat of his touch. He lifts her shift over her head after his, her hair falling out of its buns and coming to rest wildly around her shoulders. Outside the sole room at the end of the hall, she moves one hand from him to struggle out of her pants. She assumes it’s the bedroom and he confirms it with a yes through the bond. He lifts her here, and her legs come to wrap around his waist. Her back hits the door as he leans her against it, fumbling to get it open. She laughs, the sound swallowed by his lips. The door finally opens. She slides down from his arms, throwing her underwear down on the floor. She pushes him on the bed on one swift motion. He hurriedly kicks his boots off, then his pants, then his underwear, leaving him sprawled fully naked. His eyes never leave her, his breaths coming in ragged pants.

She takes her time here. She unwinds her breast band slowly. His eyes follow every movement of her hands. It drops to the floor around her feet along with her underwear. Her arm wraps come last, and then she’s on him. Their mouths and hands touching, tasting. Kylo is incredible with his mouth. Rey’s eyes nearly roll back into her head as he rolls his tongue over her nipples. Her back arches off the bed, every inch of her straining closer to him. He worships her with his hands, his body, his mouth. His head is buried between her legs and her mind goes blank.

 

She traces every inch of his body. Her hands feeling, teasing. Her mouth, licking, sucking, tasting. She takes it all in, every curve of his muscles, every discoloration of his scars. Here, he is hers in every aspect.

 

She braces her hands on the headboard as she slides down the length of his cock. A sound escapes her- half moan, half gasp, all pleasure. Kylo’s hips buck up in response, pushing deeper inside of her. She rolls her hips experimentally, wrenching a moan from him. She beings to move. She’s slow at first, eyes locked with his. But then the pleasure overwhelms her and she picks up speed. She throws her head back as her hands grip his thighs behind her. Her ragged breaths are startlingly loud in the otherwise quiet room.

She looks down at him, hair wild, pupils blown wide from arousal. His hands are all over her. His thumb moves down her lips, then his hands cup her breasts, index fingers smoothing over her nipples. She rolls her hips again, and his respond moan echoes around the room. The bond is open, an endless loop of pleasure pouring between them.

She comes so suddenly and violently that she falls forward on to his chest. Suddenly she’s flipped on her back. Kylo finds his footing on top of her, and with a few thrusts, he spills inside of her. He damn near growls, muffling the sounds in her shoulder.

They are both still for some minutes, breathing ragged. Eventually, Kylo flops onto his back, pulling her close to him. Rey lays her head on his chest, one arm draped over him. His arms come to wrap around her.

They talk, about everything, about nothing. They dance around topics such as the Resistance and the First Order. Rey asks him about planets he’s been to, books he’s read. He answers and demands the same. They talk as if to make sure the other is really here, to absorb as much of each other as they can while skin is pressed against skin.

They fall asleep pressed as close together as is physically possible. Rey’s leg is hooked over Kylo’s hip. He’s trailing his fingers up and down her thigh, and she squirms when he hits a ticklish spot. He pulls her closer and she hears him yawn above her head. She presses a kiss to his chest.

“Goodnight, Cyar’ika,” he whispers into her hair.

*

Morning comes too soon. Rey wakes warm and soft, with Kylo’s arm thrown over her waist, holding her in place. They had shifted positions sometime during the night. She squirms, turns in his grip to face him. He mumbles something unintelligible and pulls her closer. The bond is wide open in their sleepy state. She catches a few of his sleep-muddled thoughts. Warm, Rey, sleep. She giggles and stretches up to kiss him. His eyes blink open.

“Rey,” he says, his voice a hoarse whisper. His eyelids droop half closed, and he smiles.

 

Maybe one day this war will end, and they can be together, truly. She kisses him goodbye, soft and slow. He pulls her close, and she inhales his scent, burying her face in his chest.  
“Until we meet again,” he says as he steps back.

She smiles up at him, and his lips quirk upwards in response. “You look good when you smile,” she says. He breaks out into a full smile at this. Small, but this is the happiest she’s ever seen him. Then she turns around and begins the long walk back to her ship. She can feel his eyes boring into her back.

_I love you._

_I know. I love you._

She gets on her ship and goes back to the resistance.

As she’s steering her ship through the atmosphere, she feels a tug in the back of her mind.

_I’ll see you tonight._

She smiles.


End file.
